yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Soldier of Stone
の |phon = Ganseki no Kyohei |image = GiantSoldierofStone-LCYW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Rock |level = 3 |atk = 1300 |def = 2000 |number = 13039848 |lore = A giant warrior made of stone. A punch from this creature has earth-shaking results. |delore = Ein Riesenkrieger aus Stein. Ein Schlag von dieser Kreatur erschüttert die Erde. |itlore = Un guerriero gigante fatto di pietra. Il pugno di questa creatura ha effetti devastanti. |ptlore = Um guerreiro gigante feito de pedra. Um soco desta criatura tem resultados estremecedores. |jplore = の 。 い の は をゆるがす。 |chlore = 岩石的巨人兵。粗壯手腕的攻擊讓大地動搖。 |edslore = A giant warrior made of stone. A punch from this creature has earth-shaking results. |tsclore = A massive warrior hewn from boulders that rattles the earth. It has the power to turn the field into an arena. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN124 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN068 - R) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN171 - C/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN007 - C) |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-068 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-013 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-010 - C) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN011 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E054 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN010 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E011 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A068 - R) |fr_sets = La Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F054 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-FR010 - C) Deck de Démarrage Pégasus (DDP-F007 - C) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR010 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR171 - C/SFR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR007 - C) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C068 - R) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE124 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G054 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE010 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE010 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE171 - C/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE007 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT124 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I054 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT010 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT010 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT171 - C/SFR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT007 - C) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P068 - R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT010 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP124 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S068 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP010 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP010 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP171 - C/SFR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP007 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP106 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP124 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-048 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-13 - C) Phantom God (PG-07 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP004 - C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-17 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-004 - C) Vol.3 (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR124 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K068 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K013 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR010 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (Common) |gx02_sets = First Monster (Super Rare) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Common) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |gx02_sets = First Monster (Super Rare) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 Pack 5 |anime_dm = 007, 023, 033, 035, 036, 042, 050, 053, 057, 085, 099, 106, 108, 114, 115, 116, 148, 163, 198, 220 |anime_gx = 023, 077, 142 |manga_d = 044, 045, 066, 067, 068 |fusionmaterial1 = Mystical Sand |archrelated1 = Elf |tscdc = 319 |tscnumber = 074 |fmrnumber = 074 |database_id = 4080 }}